Comforting Kisses
by KandiKitty
Summary: Whenever Ruffnut gets hurt Astrid is there to make it better. Just a one-shot. Ruffstrid.


**Just a short Ruffstrid** **fic, enjoy kittens.**

 **I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

We all have our ways of dealing with things. Hiccup disappears, Fishlegs analyzes everything, Snotlout... I don't think he has anything to deal with, and Astrid throws her axe at trees. As for Tuff and myself, well we beat the shit out of each other. Like right now-

I shoved my knee into his abdomen pushing his shoulders down to gain more momentum. He let out a painful sound before lunging at my legs sending me slamming into the ground, Tuff tried to punch my face but I moved just in time his fist hitting the grass under us. I shifted my hips just enough to get leverage to push him off. We both stood sending glares at each other. I could tell what he was thinking, as I bet he could with me. In sync we moved to run at one another, I barely saw the flash of blonde before I was back on the ground. I screamed in annoyance trying to push the body off of me but it was no use. I felt the handle of her battle axe push in my chest more. Looking over I saw Tuff off of his feet in a death grip by Fishlegs.

"Let me kill him/her!" We screamed at the same time.

"Ruffnut, stop. That's enough." Astrids voice was calm but stern. I turned my head to look at her. Her legs were on either side of my hips and both of her hands were holding her axe pressing it into my chest so I couldn't move. I felt my stomach drop she was too close to me.

"Whatever..." I grumbled. Our eyes locked, fuck I needed to get out of this situation. "I'm done." I said flatly. With one last questioning glance Astrid pushed herself up.

I glared at Tuff before standing myself. He sent one back before Fishlegs hauled him off.

"The hell was that about?" My blonde companion asked resting the axe on her shoulder as we walked away together.

I shrugged looking at the ground. "Needed to blow off steam."

I didn't need to look at her to know the look she held. It was one of confusion and disbelief. This time she didn't pry though. "You guys are going to kill each other eventually." She stopped walking, so I did as well. She stepped in front of me probably assessing the damage. "Look at me" she ordered and I obliged. Her hand rested under my chin turning my head this way and that. I felt her lips graze my cheek, than my neck, my bicep, and finally my busted knuckles.

Her lips aren't a new feeling to me. Her kisses have always graced my skin for as long as I can remember. If I was upset annoyed angry-anything Astrid was there. Pressing her lips to the top of my head, forehead or cheek. Even more so when I get injured. The Viking Princess's lips would find every new wound. I never thought much of them, it was just Astrids way of comforting me. At least that's how I used to see it. I don't know when that simple act started making my heart race. All I know is when she is near me I'm hypersensitive to any and all touches. I stood extremely still with each kiss, if I dared to move an inch i knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

She looked up at me her eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Hurt anywhere else?" She asked with a soft smile. A smile I've only seen her give me. I thought it over, did I hurt anywhere else? I looked down at my legs, my stomach nothing else hurt.

"I don't think so..." I muttered. I felt her hand on my chin again forcing me to look at her.

"No where, really?" She smirked her thumb running over my bottom lip.

"Uh..." I could feel the blush taking over my face.

"Your lip is bleeding." She stated simply locking her eyes with mine. I knew what was next, what was to come. Yet she waited as if wanting me to ask for this one. I glanced down at her lips than back up a couple times. Gods help me I couldn't deny her. I swallowed hard forcing the fear down. Before giving my answer.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" I smirked trying my best to stay confident.

This seemed to suffice because her hand slid from my chin down to the back of my neck. "Make it better of course." She pulled me in with a gentle touch I didn't know Vikings could have. It was a slow kiss nothing special, but that's what made it special. It lasted as long as all her other kisses on my skin- so not long enough for my liking. Astrid pulled away a small smile pulling her lips up. "All better" it was barely more than a whisper.

I couldn't respond. My eyes firmly locked on her lips and a bit of blood, my blood, on them.

"Ruffnut." Her smile widened. Fuck my heart was racing did she realize what she had just done? What the meant to me? Did it mean the same thing to her?

"Geez I've never seen you in such deep thought." Astrid laughed walking to lean on a tree a couple feet from me. She just kept smiling at me like she was waiting For something. I couldn't stop staring, my mind was in overdrive. There is no way that meant the same thing to her she was too calm. She raised her hand holding it out to me. It took me longer than I'd like to admit to walk over and place my hand in hers. She pulled it down placing my hand on her waist. "Odin you're dense." A bright smile pulled at her lips. "And suck at hiding what you are feeling." Before I could think much more she was kissing me again. This time I kissed back. Astrid smiled into this kiss and I think if I had had my eyes open I would have seen an eye roll. Pulling back slightly she rested her forehead on mine. "Been waiting a while for that."

"Me to get punched in the lips so you'd have to make it better?" I joked.

"Yup. I decided that if you didn't tell me what you were feeling _I'd_ make the first move. Took you long enough though, I've been waiting months for it to happen."

"Try waiting years." I muttered pulling her in for another kiss. Her grip tightened on me as she processed what I had said. Astrid was worth the wait.


End file.
